Come With Me, Rory
by HopelessRomanticGreekMythLover
Summary: This is a weird story. Basically, Rory's in trouble. The Master is the cause. And the Doctor and Amy shall have to rescue Rory. (Yeah, I suck at summaries.) UPDATE: River Song has joined the 'Rescue Rory' team!
1. Chapter 1

Rory wasn't feeling well. To be honest, he hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days now. He had _the worst_ pounding headache.

So when the Doctor came to take the Ponds on their next adventure, Rory asked to stay behind.

"What?"

"Doctor, my head hurts. I think it's best if I stay home. I'm a nurse, I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, very well. We'll bring you back a souvenier! That'll work. Oh, and we'll tell you all about our adventure!"

Amy still looked worried. "Rory, are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun, though." He smiled.

After the Doctor and Amy left, Rory made himself a cup of tea and went to bed. When he woke up, he noticed something. Two somethings, actually. One, he was certain there was only one closet before; now there was another one. Two, there was a fob watch on the dresser. He didn't... Oh yeah, he did have a fob watch. He couldn't remember why, though. Oh well.

Rory got up. He then picked up the fob watch.

"That's mine, actually. Nice to be out of your head, finally." Rory jumped and nearly dropped the fob watch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who... Who are you?" Rory stammered. "And what are you doing in my bedroom?"

The man smirked. "Oh, come on, Rory," He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, " Surely you remember me? No? Don't you remember? As you lay dying in the caverns, next to the crack in the universe, you saw me. I touched your hand, and then the light from the crack touched us. My essence fled into your mind as we became non-existent. Ring any bells?"

Thing was, Rory _did_ remember. "I thought you were a hallucination. And how come the Doctor didn't see you?"

"Perception filter. The Doctor didn't see me because he didn't want to see me. Make sense?"

"Sort of. But you still haven't answered my first two questions: Who are you? and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you're here. I traveled in your mind, remember? You touched my special, handy-dandy fob watch; I rematerialized."

"But who are you?"

"You know my name, Rory. You knew it the instant I entered your mind."

"No. I don't."

"Liar. You're afraid."

"Gee, there's a strange man in my bedroom who claims he's been hiding in my head, and I have an extra closet. I'm not freaked out at all."

"Extra closet?" The man spun around. "Ah, my TARDIS followed me! Good girl." He smiled.

"Wait... You have a TARDIS? Then... Are you a Time Lord?"

"Yes, Rory, I am. Come with me."

"What!?"

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

"What? What are you going to show me?"

"Surprise."

"No."

"You're coming with me, Rory."

"I'm coming with you... Master."

The Master smiled. "I like it when you say my name."

**A/N: So, should I continue? Or should I just leave it like this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the two people who have left me reviews. (That really really made my day!) So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Doctor, I've got a bad feeling. Can we pop back and see if Rory's OK? It's just... It's not as much fun without him."

"Of course, Amy. " The Doctor began flying the TARDIS back to Amy and Rory's house.

When they landed, Amy came out and called "Rory!" but there was no reply...

"Maybe he's upstairs. Doctor, you check the couch while I check the bedroom." Amy walked up the stairs.

Downstairs, the Doctor ambled into the living room and saw immediately that Rory was not there. Then he heard Amy scream.

"Amy!" The Doctor came rushing up the stairs. "Amy, what is it?"

"This note. It was left on the dresser. It's addressed to you."

The Doctor picked up the note, opened it, and read it.

"Oh no. No, no, no! That's impossible!" He ran down the stairs.

"Doctor!"

"We've got to get into the TARDIS now! Hurry, Amy, there isn't much time!"

Amy picked up the abandoned note and read:

_Dear Doctor, _

_I understand this is short notice but I've recently decided to 'tour the universe' so to speak; just as you do with Amy and Rory. However, I didn't really want to go it alone, and since Rory was here I persuaded him to come with me. He's very nice; I should know. I've been inside his head for some time now. But now I'm out; and I have a lot of things to do. Rory will be a great help to me: convincing people to follow me without using hypnotism on them. By the way, by 'persuaded him to come with me' I mean 'ordered him to come with me'. He can't disobey a direct order from me; I've made sure of that. (I mean, what else was I supposed to do inside his head? Sit around and drink virtual tea?) I expect I'll be hearing from you very soon._

_- The Master_

_P.S. Rory sends his love to Amy._

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahaha! The Master HAD to have a reason to bring Rory other than the REAL reason (which I shall reveal later. Cue more evil laughter.) Anyway, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this. (Sorry!) So, you may have horribly long waits for more chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because I don't know when I'm going to be able to get on again, here's another chapter!**

* * *

Rory came to himself in the console room of a TARDIS. Not the Doctor's TARDIS; this one was different. For one thing, the console was black. For another, the man driving the TARDIS was the Master.

Uh-oh. The Master was bad news. He knew that much. Hold on. He had told the Master no. But he was here.

"Ah, Rory. You're awake. Come here."

"I said I wasn't coming with you."

"Rory, I spent a lot of time in your head. You can't say no to me." The Master was laughing now. "You will do whatever I say, so long as I say it in the correct fashion."

"I hate you."

"Such a strong emotion. I haven't done enough to earn that one from you yet. But give me a chance. I will."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we might start at Daka."

"Never been there." More bad news.

The Master walked over to Rory. "Come on, Rory. The TARDIS is meant to be flown by six people, not one. So, I'm going to teach you to fly the TARDIS. You'll be the first human to actually properly learn from an experienced pilot."

"What about River?"

"Oh, your daughter's part Time Lord. She doesn't really count. Now, this lever here works with the Time Orbitals."

"What are... Time Orbitals?"

"I forgot. I'll have to give you a crash course in Gallifreyan Quantum Physics."

While the Master began to explain Time Orbitals and their function in the Space Time Continuum, Rory paid absolute attention. He was beginning to get the start of an escape plan...

* * *

**A/N Hope you're still enjoying this. See you next time! (Oh, and reviews are much appreciated! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm trying to alternate between Amy/Doctor and Rory/Master. So, we're due for Amy/Doctor. Here it is:**

* * *

"Doctor, who is the Master? And what does he want with Rory?" Amy was very very concerned, both about Rory and the Doctor. She had never seen the Doctor so frightened.

"The Master is a very bad man. He's attempted to take over several planets, he's killed thousands. As for what he wants with Rory, I can't say." That didn't mean he had no suspicions, though. The Master had a tendency to become... fascinated with humans, both male and female. It seemed spending time in Rory's mind had caused the Master to be fascinated with Rory. Heaven knows what the Master was going to do with Rory, though.

"Can't you find them? I mean, they're in a TARDIS; can't you track them or something?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to do. It's just, the Master is going to be expecting this. He's going to take precautions." The Doctor smacked a few more levers on the TARDIS, and then paused. "I'm sorry, Amy. The Master is the greatest enemy I have ever faced. I don't... I don't know what to do. We may not be able to save Rory."

"What? Doctor, you save everyone. You can do this. Maybe... You need to find help."

"Help! That's it, Amy! I know exactly who to find now!" The Doctor returned to flying the TARDIS with gusto.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's short. But that's my style. You gotta DEAL with it, LOL. (See my Legend of Korra reference? XD) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. I'll try to get a couple chapters up each month. But now, back to where we left the Master and Rory! :D **

* * *

"Now, do you understand so far?" The Master had just finished lecturing Rory on different points in the Space-Time Continuum.

"There are fixed points that cannot be changed, and there are other points that are in flux. Those ones can be changed." Rory responded.

"Excellent. I suppose you're exhausted." He gave Rory a sidelong glance.

"Yeah. After all, I've only been kidnapped by an alien who was trapped in my head, taught several points of Gallifreyan Physics, and now Gallifreyan Quantum Physics. No, I'm not tired at all."

"Such sarcasm. Really Rory, I'm trying to be just a little helpful."

"You? Helpful? I don't think those two things belong in the same paragraph, let alone a sentence."

"Rory, you barely know me. I don't quite deserve that yet. "

"So I don't know about the drums?"

The Master spun around. "How. Do you. Know. About. That." The Master's voice was dangerously low.

"You were in my head remember? After I put Hitler in the closet, I heard them. I heard the drums. I sensed your presence. And in that moment, I think I started to get to know you. The presence in my head I could never really determine."

"Well, well, well. I misjudged you. You are quite a fiery warrior, despite your profession as a healer. I will have so much fun breaking you."

* * *

**A/N: DUM-DA-DA-DUM! Poor Rory. I almost feel sorry for doing this to him. (A clue: no. Yes, I was watching Robin Hood BBC. Love that show.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. I went camping, and then I started school. But enough excuses. Here's the next installment! **

* * *

"River! I need your help."

"Oh, if this is about Rory and the Master, I'm on an archaeological dig on Woman Wept. I just got back from helping you. "

"Damn it. Come along, Amy. We must go to Woman Wept."

"Doctor. Doctor, look at me!" The Doctor looked at her.

"Yes, Amy."

"I'm scared. What's going to happen to Rory? Is he going to be OK?"

The Doctor's face fell. "I don't know, Pond. I really don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Well. I have nothing to say except: Sorry it's short. Plus, Reviews would be awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we go. This chapter is probably going to be the reason I rated it T (Torture/Sexual Harrassment) I will not be very graphic though. You have fair warning. You may want to skip this chapter. **

* * *

"In fact, Rory, since I think you are going to cause me a lot of trouble, I think I'll break you... now." The Master gave an evil grin, coupled with another sidlong glance at Rory.

"No. Not gonna happen."

"Oh, Rory, Rory. You should have realized by now that as long as it concerns you, if I want it to happen it will happen. Understand?"

Rory was silent. He was pretty sure if he spoke again, he was going to squeak. He did not like the way the Master was looking at him.

"Do not resist me, Rory." The Master walked over, took Rory's hand and led him into the Master's bedroom. Then, the Master got out a knife. "Now, Rory, I'm afraid I like hurting other people. Especially such fascinating people as you. "

"No...Don't." Rory couldn't move. He wanted to run, so far away but he couldn't even move as the Master held him against the wall and started to cut him with the knife. The Master avoided his face and neck though.

"Well, that's enough of that." He threw the knife behind him, where it stuck in the wall. "I think it's time to try something else." He glanced down. Rory was bleeding from minor cuts on his chest. "Guess I'll have to be a little gentle with you. But only just a little."

He pulled Rory away from the wall and pushed him down on the bed. He straddled Rory easily. "Ooh, I've wanted to do this to you for awhile." He smashed his mouth against Rory's. Rory wanted to scream. This could not be happening. It couldn't.

The Master pulled away, slightly, breathing heavily. "Got a new command for you, Rory. Want to hear it?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Tough. Make love with me, Rory..."

* * *

**A/N: *ducks the rocks and bricks being thrown at me* OK. Please review. Reviews may be medically necessary here. (I'm really rather nervous about this chapter.(**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long. Life got really nuts. But...I have returned! Here's the next installment, my friends.**

* * *

"Doctor, what the hell is going on? We never meet River right after she's done something with us."

"I know, Amy. It doesn't really bode well. There are far too many strange things going on here." The Doctor pulled on a lever. "Especially since the TARDIS is refusing to move. I don't know what's gotten into her. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, I'll make sure there isn't something that shouldn't be there on the outside, you can check the engines, yeah?"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

10 seconds later...

"Doctor! River Song is on the door."

"Of course she is..."

* * *

**A/N: Bahahaha! Cuz you just know River would do something like that. I'll explain why she did that later, OK? OK.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And now back to Rory. Still in the 'T' zone. Once again, nothing all that graphic. (I hate graphic T, makes me uncomfortable.) **

* * *

Rory opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was for a moment. And then he remember.

"Oh, god." There was no way this could have happened. No way he would've ever... He just couldn't think it, let alone say it.

"So you're awake now. Wondered when you'd open those lovely eyes of yours."

_Oh, god._ _He was still in bed with the Master. And to make matters worse, neither of them had a stitch of clothing on. _

"Yeah, I'm awake."

The Master sat up and leaned over him, smirking. "Well, I suppose we should get up. You still aren't able to fly the TARDIS by yourself. " He planted a long slow kiss on Rory's lips. "Come on, then."

The Master got up out of the bed and walked toward the door. "See you later."

Rory was left behind, wondering what kind of horrible nightmare he'd fallen into, and if he'd ever wake up."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. And now you know: The Master brought Rory along because he was, ah, interested in him for lack of a better term. (Please don't throw anything at me!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies for the really long wait. I was kidnapped by this thing called 'Life' and forced to serve time at a prison called 'school'. **

**But, Amy, River, and The Doctor await!**

* * *

"River, I thought you were telling us to go to Woman Wept?" The Doctor was not pleased.

"Sweetie, I will tell you that so that I am picked up by the TARDIS. Thanks for telling me it was Woman Wept, by the way." River smiled at the Doctor, and then looked at Amy.

"So, what is it that you need me for, since you were obviously looking for me?" She opened her blue book, and started flipping through it. "Where are we now?"

"Rory's been taken by someone called the Master. We need your help to get him back." Amy said.

River's face fell. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't know if we can."

"What do you mean? What do you mean we might not be able to get Rory back?" Amy was on the verge of tears.

"River, what is it in the book that makes you say that?" The Doctor was going to get to the bottom of this.

"The last entry with Rory is this event. Or at least, this is the last time he's explicitly mentioned. However, I don't think it's a fixed point in time, so we might have a chance." River tried to look hopeful.

"Alright, so River, I need you to help me."

"Well, dear, that's all I've ever tried to do."

"Can you help me find the Master? Or at least his TARDIS?"

"Yes, sweetie. I can."

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me. I just like playing with the idea that a character will not be saved. I have no idea where this is going now. Ah well. Join me for the ride? (And reviews are love! They help me come back here and write!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And now to return to the Master and Rory. Still T for safety. The Master can be a very unpredictable character to write.**

* * *

Rory had finally managed to get dressed and out the door. He walked to the control room, wanting to take as long as possible, but not quite daring to.

He walked into the control room, and saw the Master. He was wearing different clothes now. Clothes that, if Rory was actually gay, would've made him very, very attractive. The Master saw Rory, and smiled.

"Hello, Rory." He smirked. "How are you?"

"Uh, not sure how to answer that." Rory was not pleased.

"I thought not." The Master walked over, and Rory braced himself.

The Master kissed him lightly, and then said, "You will never speak of what happens between us s**ually or romantically to anyone, Rory."

An order.

Rory nods. He can't do anything else, the Master is standing a bit too close for comfort.

"This way. I expect you will soon be able to know which levers and buttons for take-off." The Master walked back to the Console, and Rory followed.

"So, we landed last night."

"Yes, we did." The Master smiled. "But, I'd like to take off again as soon as possible."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Really, Rory, such sarcasm. Apparently you're not broken yet."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the plot is moving so slow. But, I'm having fun for some reason. I really shouldn't enjoy torturing my characters, but I do. Sorry, Rory! (Reviews please! I love reviews. And to everybody who has stuck with me so far, have a cookie! [::] )**


End file.
